


Start Me Up

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Supportive Travis Konecny, Trans Character, how does one tag, more background relationship than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: “Just try it,” Travis had said, handing over the sleek box.“Just try it, my ass,” Nolan mumbles to himself as he turns the toy over in his hands.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Start Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to trash_coon for the beta! <3

“Just try it,” Travis had said, handing over the sleek box. 

“ _ Just try it _ , my ass,” Nolan mumbles to himself as he turns the toy over in his hands. It’s pretty unassuming - white, black and gold, only three buttons. Nolan presses the one on the head to turn the toy on. He can hear the low hum of the vibration, but it doesn’t feel like much when he touches it with his fingers, even if he cranks it up a couple notches. 

Still, it came with good reviews -  _ raving _ reviews, actually. Setting it aside, Nolan queues up some porn and strips off his shirt, idly playing with one nipple as he watches the video. It’d be a lot easier to get turned on if Travis were here, but Nolan didn’t think he could do that yet. Sure, they’d been having sex for a while, but trying to get off with Travis just  _ watching _ felt like a lot. 

The only reason he’s considering this is, well. Before Travis, Nolan wasn’t really comfortable enough with his body to try to jerk off. Sex was easier, in a way, because usually his v was hidden behind the heavy weight of the cock attached to his strap-on. He could grind against that, get a good rhythm going and get off that way. Travis was … well. So reaffirming that Nolan was willing to try and found he liked being blown. (What a revelation that was, someone actually calling his dick a dick and avoiding bringing up his v at all unless he did, without ever trying to put even fingers inside.) His mouth was good, and he never treated Nolan like anything but a guy. 

So yeah. Travis seems to think it’s a tragedy that Nolan doesn’t jerk off. The sex is good, sure, but they’re not together all the time and apparently if Travis can rub one out, he thinks Nolan should be able to as well. Not that Nolan is opposed, per se. He knows what Travis means when he talks about the itch, the make-you-stupid need that curls under your skin until you’d do just about anything to get off. It’s the only reason he agreed to this, dealing with the odd sense of wary anticipation in his chest once Travis placed the order.

Refocusing on the video, Nolan tries to relax and get into it. He watches a couple videos before he really feels turned on enough to shimmy out of his shorts. It’s a little more exposed than he’d like to be, but the curtain is pulled and the door is locked, TK out with G and Hartsy for the next couple of hours. 

Carefully dripping lube on the head of the toy, Nolan clicks it on and slides it down between his legs. It still doesn’t feel like a whole lot, even as he gets it positioned over his dick. Cranking up the vibrations a couple notches makes it feel better, so Nolan circles it a bit, spreading the lube around before re-centering it. Another click makes him gasp in surprise. That - that certainly feels like something. Too much, almost, like when Travis rubs directly over the tip of his cock. 

The fifth click causes Nolan to yank his thighs together. He almost pulls the toy away, the vibration and little bit of suction too much for a moment. But there’s something else there, too, and he presses down a little only to choke on a moan. His free hand fists in the sheets briefly before flying up above his head to brace against the headboard. He wants to move away, wants more, so he just keeps the toy there, rolling his hips carefully so he doesn’t dislodge it. 

Orgasm hits him ridiculously fast. Even as he’s thinking  _ not gonna happen, no way I can get there like this _ his body shudders and clenches and he comes so hard his hips are bucking and he’s biting his lip so he doesn’t make some embarrassingly loud noise. The vibration is immediately too much and Nolan yanks the toy away, legs clamping shut as he turns it off. Dropping it to the bed, he lays there dazedly for a moment until his dick stops throbbing. 

“Jesus Christ,” he mumbles to himself, closing his eyes. That was  _ good _ , almost scarily so. He thinks he could come again if he wanted to, but he’s pretty sure he’ll cry if he has two orgasms like that in a row. 

Tugging his shorts back up, Nolan rolls out of bed to use the bathroom and wash the toy off, carefully following the directions from the box. He leaves it to dry and goes to curl up on the couch, pulling out his phone to mess around with until Travis comes home.

**Author's Note:**

> The toy TK bought Nolan is the Womanizer Plus. (For a less spendy version, you can also find the Satisfyer, but I figured TK would go high dollar.)


End file.
